The Demon At The End Of This Story
by BeingAWolfGirl
Summary: This is a story about 2 Hunters named John and Mary, 2 little boys, a very special gun, and a very determined demon.
1. Prologue

This is the story of a man and a woman falling in love. It's not your typical love story, nor does it have a happy ending. They don't ride off into the sunset together on a white pony. What it is is a story of true love and devotion, even when it seems that there is nothing left.

This is the story of two hunters named Mary and John Winchester, a demon, two little boys, and a gun.


	2. Family Business

June 1988. Somewhere in Idaho.

"**Knock it off, Dean! I'm gonna tell Mom!"**

Serious hazel eyes beneath shaggy brown hair surveyed the taller, lanky form of his older brother as Sam Winchester watched Dean light a firecracker he had secured underneath a rock. Sam had tried to warn Dean that the small firework wasn't going to blow apart the rock like Dean hoped, in fact, it probably wasn't going to do anything other than annoy the hotel manager who had been watching them like a hawk since they had checked in two days ago.

"**Shut up, Sammy. This is gonna be awesome! And if you tell Mom on me, I'll tell her how you were reciting that exorcism last week. You know Mom and Dad don't want us doing them."**

Glancing around once to make sure no one was watching them, Dean leaned down and lit the fuse of the firecracker, taking a few steps back and watching excitedly as the flame took off down the fuse. Glancing over at his little brother, Dean grinned at Sam before focusing his gaze back on the rock. As Sam had thought, the firecracker did little more than make a loud bang, making the rock only move slightly.

"**Told you so!" **Sam resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at his older brother, instead watching Dean intently with hazel eyes. Truth be told, Sam worshipped his older brother.

"**Shut up, bitch. It was a lucky guess." **Dean looked around, making sure no one was watching before taking another firecracker out of his pocket. He had won the tiny explosives from a friend last week in a game of kickball – Tommy didn't think Dean could kick the ball further than he could. Dean, of course, had taken the challenge – not being the kind of kid who backed down from anything. The look on Tommy's face after Dean booted the ball twice as far as he had was priceless, and he had lost a whole package of firecrackers and a video game out of it. Dean had given the game to Sammy, knowing his little brother had wanted it. **"Hey Sammy, see that blue Ford over there? It belongs to the manager. What do you think he'd do if we put one in his car and exploded it?"** Dean's eyes were glittering with excitement at the prospect of further annoying the hotel manager. Already the man had yelled at the Winchester brothers no less than twenty times, and Dean wasn't about to let him off with nothing in retaliation. In his nine year old brain, doing damage to the man's car was a perfectly acceptable response to being yelled at.

"**Jerk,"** Sam mumbled as Dean used his favorite bad word. Sam just knew they would get into HUGE trouble if Dean put that firecracker in the hotel manager's car, and Mommy had promised if they were good for the two days it would take her and Daddy to go on their hunt, then they would take Sam and Dean to see Uncle Bobby, Aunt Ellen, Uncle Bill and Jo. His Uncle Bobby was probably his favorite person in the entire universe besides his Mommy, Daddy and his big brother! Uncle Bill and Aunt Ellen were awesome, too.. and Jo was okay, he supposed – although she had girl cooties. Dean wanted to kiss her though, even though he slapped Sam the last time he had mentioned that. But Sam wasn't stupid, he saw the way his big brother looked at the pig tailed blonde girl every time he saw her.

Looking around nervously again, Sam moved closer to Dean, watching for any sign of the hotel manager as they neared the shiny new vehicle. When he didn't make an appearance, Sam watched as Dean tried the door, his older brother looking back at him over his shoulder and grinning as the door popped open. Sam knew they were going to get into big trouble, and this thought spurred him into reaching out and grabbing Dean's shirt. **"Dean, c'mon. Do you know how much trouble we're gonna get in when Dad and Mom find out? Dad'll make us stand in the corner again, like he did the last time when we got us kicked out of a motel. Let's just go inside, Dean, please?"**

Sam's hazel eyes were wide, and he could only hope his brother would listen to his pleas. He wanted to go see Uncle Bobby and the rest of his family – and he didn't want to stand in the corner when their Daddy found out.


End file.
